


Kill Your Darlings

by hailade



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Dubious Morality, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailade/pseuds/hailade
Summary: Minhyun's brain knows that he hates Ong Seongwoo, he just wished his heart would get on the same page.





	Kill Your Darlings

**Author's Note:**

> based off the movie heathers but a very loose interpretation, kinda like a pre-jd thing i guess
> 
> minhyun is veronica, seongwoo is heather chandler, and neither of them are good people

“What!” Jaehwan screeched, spilling the bowl of popcorn that had been resting on his lap all over the couch to Daniel’s amusement. “What do you mean you might not come? It’s the biggest party of senior year.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, crushing his now empty can of cherry Coke and tossing it over his shoulder so that it landed in Jaehwan’s lap, “Why do you have to be so fucking loud?” 

“Sorry,” Jaehwan pouted. 

Seongwoo turned his attention to Minhyun, like a shark sensing blood in the water. “What do you mean you might not come? It’s the biggest party of senior year,” he parroted. 

Minhyun sighed, pausing the game they had been playing before he had opened his big mouth. He had gone over his excuse a million times over in his head and even out loud in front of the mirror a few times, but his palms still felt clammy under Seongwoo’s persistent gaze. “My parents are worried about my grades,” he tried to explain, surprised at the evenness of his voice.

Daniel laughed, obviously trying to ease the tension, “You’re the smartest one here.”

“Hey,” Jaehwan protested. “I have a three-point-nine.”

Daniel scoffed, “Because you cheat.”

“Isn’t that the smartest way to get through school?”

“Jaehwan,” Seongwoo interrupted without looking away from Minhyun, “Can you not shut your mouth for longer than two seconds? I’m honestly asking because every time I’m trying to have an important conversation you always manage to hijack it and make it about you. It’s almost as if you think anyone cares what you have to say.”

Jaehwan bit his lip, looking like he wanted to say something else but was wisely choosing to keep his mouth shut for now.

“I’m really sorry,” Minhyun added awkwardly, offering a rueful smile at the group. “Have fun for me.”

“Why don’t you just sneak out,” Jaehwan asked, apparently not having learned his lesson from the lecture Seongwoo gave him literally two seconds ago.

Minhyun shrugged, “I would feel bad. I figure I owe them something.”

In all honesty, his parents probably wouldn't notice if his grades started dropping, which they weren't anyways. He just needed an excuse for not going to the party because to Seongwoo, not wanting to go to a stupid college party was like committing murder.

"Do you need someone to tutor you?" Seongwoo asked. Minhyun knew by 'tutor' he meant 'do all your work for you'. 

"No, like Daniel said, I'm the smartest one here. I just have to study a bit and then I'll be good," Minhyun tried to joke around.

Seongwoo didn’t look convinced, but before he could argue more Daniel cursed.

“Oh shit, is it already seven? I gotta’ go,” as he stood up Oreo crumbs and bits of popcorn fell off his lap and onto the carpet. Minhyun’s mom was going to kill him for making a mess in the living room on a Thursday, their maid took Fridays off. “You guys need rides right?”

“I’m not walking,” Seongwoo answered, unfolding his long legs and stretching. 

Minhyun saw his shirt lift up in his peripherals but he stayed stubbornly focused on the tv. He had paused the screen right as Daniel’s character was getting killed by Seongwoo’s so it was covered in a gory blood splatter.

“I’m not walking either,” Jaehwan said immediately after, hopping up to follow Daniel. Minhyun wanted to roll his eyes but Seongwoo was still staring at him, giving him the same kind of look he gave his phone whenever it broke. 

“Hurry up,” Daniel yelled from the doorway. 

“I’m coming,” Seongwoo put a hand on Minhyun’s shoulder and he felt tingles from where his fingertips rested. 

“I’ll meet you in the car.” 

Minhyun cursed Daniel’s perceptiveness as he was now left alone in the room with just Seongwoo. There was a reason he had mentioned it in a group setting.

“Just think about it, for me,” Seongwoo did a quick double check behind him to make sure Daniel and Jaehwan weren’t there before getting on his tiptoes and pecking Minhyun on the lips.

Minhyun didn’t reciprocate, he didn’t have time.

Seongwoo almost immediately dropped back down, one last saccharine smile shot back at him and he was turning around to follow Jaehwan and Daniel out, leaving Minhyun with the taste of cherry Coke in his mouth, a whole bunch of shit to pick up before his mom got home, and the sudden fear that he had just made a very bad decision.

 

The next morning Seongwoo rounded on him at his locker. Jaehwan stood by trying to look like he wasn’t there to block his exit by going on his phone.

"Have you given it any more thought?" Seongwoo asked with a normal looking smile that didn't fool anyone, especially not Minhyun.

"Seongwoo, it's one weekend that I won't be able to hang out. I think you'll survive without me."

Seongwoo's smile went cold but he just nodded, turning away without another word and leaving the hall, Jaehwan following close behind.

Everyone else in the hall tried and failed to hide their interest as Minhyun walked by. He ignored the stares, head held high. The rumor mill was going to go crazy if they sensed any unrest and Minhyun didn't want to have to deal with that bullshit on top of Seongwoo's passive aggressive bitchiness.

 

Minhyun could at least admit to himself that he didn’t like his friends. 

Jaehwan was an underachiever without a backbone, Daniel was the fakest person he had ever met, and the weird superiority kick Seongwoo was on made him uncomfortable like nothing else, but at this point leaving the group would be social suicide. He’s tall and he’s handsome but Seongwoo could tear him apart limb from limb with one word. 

And just because he didn’t like them didn’t mean he didn’t like the power hanging out with them afforded him. Minhyun could force himself to kiss Seongwoo’s ass if it means going his entire four years in high school without having to worry about getting his ass kicked.

“Minhyun could you go get my work from Daehwi?” Speak of the devil, Seongwoo sat down at the lunch table across from Minhyun, looking at him expectantly. 

Jaehwan look shocked and even Daniel raised an eyebrow. Normally Jaehwan was in charge of getting Seongwoo’s homework from the poor suckers who did it for him. 

Seongwoo ignored the confusion, pulling out expensive bottled water from his backpack and taking a sip, waiting patiently to see what move Minhyun would choose to make

Minhyun kept his cool, biting the inside of his lip to keep himself from lashing out. He had to remind himself that sucker-punching Seongwoo in the middle of the cafeteria was a horrible idea, no matter how appealing it sounded in the moment. 

"Sure thing," he said in a monotone as he stood up from the table and walked away stiffly, ignoring the whispers that followed him and the distinct sound of Daniel snickering. He wouldn't insult Seongwoo's intelligence by pretending to be happy about the task. This was a test, and Minhyun knew all the answers. 

It didn’t mean he liked the answers, and he had to clench his fist into the pocket of his sweatshirt to keep from punching a wall. He glared at everyone who got in his path as he went around looking. 

Daehwi was having a conversation with some kid that Minhyun had never seen before when he finds them outside of one of the science rooms.

“Seongwoo wants his homework,” he interrupted their conversation, watching Daehwi’s face morph into panic as he turned around and caught Minhyun’s eye. He immediately looks away, pulling his backpack around his shoulder so that it’s in front of him. 

Minhyun doesn't know if he's scarier than Jaehwan or if Jaehwan had just traumatized the poor guy. Either way, it makes his job easier.

“I’ve got it, uh, right here,” Daehwi stuttered as he failed twice at unzipping his backpack

The other kid scrunched his face up in disgust at the scene, “Who is this?” he asked Daehwi, ignoring Minhyun. 

“I’m Minhyun,” Minhyun said to humor himself, expecting an immediate change in attitude. Instead, he was surprised to see hostility in the new kid’s eyes. Daehwi must not have gotten around to telling him yet. 

“I think you pronounced raging douchebag wrong. Can you not read or something, is that why you need Daehwi to do your homework for you?” 

Minhyun raised an eyebrow, not used to being talked back to, "It's not for me." 

"Oh so you're just an errand boy, that's a lot better." 

Internally Minhyun raged, imaging punching the kid so hard that he lost a tooth and could never smile like a little shit again, but Minhyun didn't do that. He was the calm one. 

“I’m so sorry about that, he’s new,” Daehwi tried to explain, digging through his backpack with renewed fervor and finally pulling out a manila folder and shoves it into Minhyun’s hand. “Here’s the work for next week, I tried my best to do his handwriting.” 

It’s obvious he’s trying to get Minhyun to leave quickly, but Minhyun doesn’t want to leave yet, he’s curious about the little spitfire and figures what better way to take frustrations on being forced to be Seongwoo’s messenger boy than to harass the new kid.

“Do you not know who I am?” he asked calmly. 

Daehwi flinched back, looking between the two of them with fear in his eyes, “I still have to show you the cafeteria,” he tried to pull the kid away. 

The new kid squirmed in his grip, “That’s the most cliche line I have ever heard. Believe it or not, life isn’t an eighties movie. Saying ‘do you not know who I am’ doesn’t really make you any cooler.” 

Daehwi actually gasped out loud, “That’s enough, let’s go," he physically dragged the boy down the hallway.

Minhyun let them go. He had to remind himself to breathe through another spike of anger. His grip on the folder had tightened so much that he had bent it slightly. Hopefully, Seongwoo wouldn't mind. 

“I’ll see you around,” Minhyun called after them once he felt he could without his voice sounding strained. 

“I sure hope not,” the kid yelled back. 

 

“Took you long enough.” 

Minhyun tried not to get annoyed at the lack of a thank you, flopping the folder onto the table before sitting down. 

Seongwoo put his fork down to look through it, pursing his lips as he inspected the papers inside. 

“There’s a new kid,” Minhyun said, interrupting whatever tirade Jaehwan was on as Seongwoo flipped through the folder. 

Seongwoo hummed in acknowledgment. 

“He’s very disrespectful.” 

Seongwoo still didn’t look up but Minhyun saw his lips curl into a grin. 

The kid had given Minhyun the perfect chance to test Seongwoo, see if he was actually angry or just being petty about Minhyun not wanting to go to the party. 

“It’s probably just because he doesn’t understand how things run around here,” Jaehwan said unhelpfully when he noted that the table had gone quiet. 

“Are you defending him from Minhyun’s wrath?” Daniel teased him.

“No,” Jaehwan answers too quickly, looking genuinely offended. “I don’t even know him.” 

Minhyun watched as Seongwoo finished looking through the papers, apparently satisfied with whatever Daehwi had done. He put them back in the folder and held it against his chest with one arm. 

He cleared his throat, interrupting Jaehwan’s rant about how he beat up a new kid once, “I’m going to head to class,” he stood up from his place, grinning as he eyed everyone at the table. “I’ll see you all tonight for pre-gaming at seven.” 

Jaehwan stood up too, “I’ll throw that away,” he grabbed Seongwoo’s trash from him. 

“Oh, I’ll take care of your new kid problem for you,” Seongwoo said almost as an afterthought as he left, Jaehwan trotting behind him like an overgrown puppy looking to catch crumbs dropped from the table. 

Daniel snorted once he was out of sight, taking another bite of his food and shooting Minhyun a knowing look that went ignored. 

 

The new kid, who was now sporting a black eye he definitely didn’t have at lunch, had the same fifth period as him. Minhyun watched with an outward cold-disinterest as the kid was harassed throughout the period by idiots who think that throwing spitballs and other shitty 'pranks' would get them into Seongwoo’s good graces. 

When he made eye contact the kid sneered but looked away first so Minhyun considered it to be a victory. He smiled to himself, wondering how long it would take before he was posturing at his feet, begging for forgiveness that he didn't deserve. 

 

Minhyun was pouting, he could admit that. Seongwoo didn’t even seem to notice, singing along to whatever he’s got playing over Bluetooth, some indie band Minhyun has never heard of but knows he’s going to be forced to pretend to like.

Seongwoo had, of course, managed to convince him to go out tonight, chipping away at all of his excuses until Minhyun finally gave up and told him he didn’t feel well. It was a lie, but Seongwoo bought it because it’s a lie he can work with.

Jaehwan had been pissy that they hadn’t pre-gamed at all because Seongwoo had been busy peer-pressuring Minhyun into going with them, but Minhyun didn’t give two-shits about Jaehwan's moods. 

“Stop pouting, you’re bringing down the mood. I said I would drive you home if you got sick,” Seongwoo said when he slowed to a stop at a red light, turning down the music and looking at Minhyun with pursed lips. “Also, do I look hot?” He bats his eyelashes for good measure and Minhyun rolled his eyes in response. 

“You look great,” he said, ignoring the first part. 

It would be him driving them both home anyways, Seongwoo would probably be too drunk to drive. 

Seongwoo looked annoyed by the lackluster response but the light thankfully changed green before he could berate Minhyun for his lack of enthusiasm. 

Daniel’s car in front of them makes a left turn before parking on the street and Seongwoo parks behind them, winding his windows up and giving Minhyun one last look before hopping out and straightening his clothes. 

“Alright, this is the most important party of the year and you guys are lucky I got you in, so if you screw this up for me there will be repercussions,” Seongwoo sent a pointed look at Jaehwan. 

Minhyun shared a separate look with Daniel, one that conveyed his annoyance at being scolded like a child by someone that was born sixteen days _after_ him. Daniel smiled back at him, tilting his head. Minhyun didn’t know if that meant he agreed or if he was just humoring him. 

He could already tell that tonight was going to be hell by the way Jaehwan was jumping up and down and Seongwoo’s smirk that promised too many shots and a lot of puke that Minhyun would be the only one sober enough to deal with. 

Minhyun actually hated parties, especially the ones that Seongwoo loved. He hated yelling, hated drinking, hated smoking, hated watching people use dancing as an excuse to practically fuck in public. It was all so arrogant, like sticking a middle finger up at your own morality and taunting it with your bad choices. 

Seongwoo was arrogance personified though, so it made sense that he would love it. 

Minhyun especially hated the fact that he had to suck it up and go anyways because Seongwoo wanted him to and in the end, it always came back down to what Seongwoo wanted. 

At least this time he had an out. 

 

“I want to go home,” Minhyun said after dragging Seongwoo away from the girl he was dancing with two and a half hours after they had first arrived. He had spent that time drinking one cup of vodka mixed with orange juice and watching Seongwoo flirt with half the party. 

Seongwoo shook his head in confusion, “What? We’ve been here for less than an hour,” he yelled to be heard over the music 

“It’s been three hours. Give me your keys so I can drive us home.” 

Seongwoo scoffed, trying to pull out of Minhyun’s grip, “Fuck off, go get laid or something I’m having fun.” 

Minhyun didn’t let go, refusing to back down even though he knew better, “You said we would go home if I wasn’t feeling good, I’m not feeling good.” 

“Oh?” Seongwoo cooed at him, anger flashing in his eyes as he gave up trying to physically escape from Minhyun. “Does your tummy hurt? Should I make you some soup and tuck you into bed?” 

Seongwoo always was a mean drunk, normally Minhyun had the patience to ignore it, but not tonight. He was still pissed off about Seongwoo’s attitude earlier in the day, making him run his errands like he wasn’t good for anything else. It made Minhyun furious that Seongwoo thought he was no better than fucking _Jaehwan_. 

So tonight he slammed Seongwoo against the wall, the sudden surge of hatred making him lash out.

“Shut the fuck up,” he growled warningly. 

Seongwoo didn’t say anything else but he didn’t drop the shit-eating grin either like he had planned for this. He gripped the soft skin by Minhyun’s elbow, digging his nails into it but Minhyun can barely feel a thing. He sneered down at him, feeling a sudden power rush. He had forgotten how much height he actually had over Seongwoo, so used to slouching over in his presence. 

“You’re such a fucking asshole,” he hissed under his breath, not wanting anyone else from the party to hear it and walk in on them before he can make Seongwoo feel regret, or fear, or anything other than powerful. “I should have never fucking listened to you, all you care about is yourself.” 

Seongwoo grinned like a feral animal, “Does it bother you that you would be nothing without me?” 

It really shouldn’t hurt as much as it did. 

“Does it bother you that no one actually likes you,” Minhyun shot back, ignoring the painful crescent indents Seongwoo’s fingernails are leaving on his arm. 

“Really?” Seongwoo cocked his head and his eyes gleamed like he knew something he shouldn’t. His smile was sharp as a knife in the lighting, teeth glinting dangerously as he ran his tongue across his bottom lip, smirking when Minhyun’s eyes followed the movement. “Nobody?” 

Minhyun felt his cheeks heat up, hating himself for it but hating Seongwoo more. He knew exactly what he was doing. Minhyun knew he knew exactly what he was doing. He knew Minhyun knew he knew exactly what he was doing. 

Hatred and lust lit paths of fire in Minhyun’s veins and his head swirled between the shot he had taken thirty minutes ago and the way Seongwoo was now looking up at him through his eyelashes, pretty lips split slightly open. 

Minhyun leaned down and Seongwoo leaned up and somewhere in the middle their mouths met and Minhyun hated reading poetry in English class but whenever he kissed Seongwoo he could understand the desire to write pretty sounding nonsense. 

Seongwoo barely gave him a second before he pulled away and Minhyun wanted to grab him by the neck and hold him still but his brain clicked back on and he realized what a bad idea that was. They’re in the hallway at some college guys house party, not a great place to get caught making out with Ong Seongwoo. 

He pulled away on autopilot, leaving Seongwoo against the wall as he fought his way through the crowd. He saw Jaehwan out of the corner of his eyes, talking to a group of drunk girls. Daniel is thankfully nowhere in sight, he would understand too much if he saw the state Minhyun was in.

There was no one at the door this late in the party, so he easily snuck out into the night, trying to get as far away from Seongwoo as possible so that the heat in his veins would cool down enough to think with a level-head. 

Minhyun made it half-way down the block before he realized he didn’t know where he was and now had no ride home. 

He threw his phone at a tree in frustration, screaming obscenities until he saw the lights in one of the otherwise dead houses flicker on and he had to sprint away. He hid out in a playground far enough away from the party that he doesn't think anyone he knows will see him, but he still puts his hood up just in case. 

The box of cigarettes he bought for Daniel was still in the front pocket of his shirt, but he couldn’t find his lighter, hopefully, that meant it was still at home and not on the floor of the shitty party he had just left. He refrained from yelling out his frustration this time, punching the side of the slide he was sitting on instead. His knuckles hurt but the plastic was smooth enough that it didn’t make them bleed. 

After hiding in the dark for a few hours Minhyun finally called Daniel with a now-cracked phone once he was sure that the party is over. 

“Can you pick me up?”

Daniel chuckled a bit, knowingly, “Depends on where you are.” 

“Just down a few blocks from the party, at some elementary school.” 

Daniel was silent for a bit as he presumably checked his GPS, “Five minutes away, you’re in luck,” he finally said. 

Sure enough five minutes after he hung up Daniel rolled into the parking lot. He switched on his high beams just to be an asshole and Minhyun loses what little night visibility he had to begin with, stumbling a bit as he felt his way to the passenger side. 

“Where’s Jaehwan?” he asked when he opened the door, surprised that he doesn’t have to kick anyone out of the front seat. 

Daniel smirked, waiting for him to buckle his seatbelt before pulling back out onto the road, “He took Seongwoo’s car home for him.” 

For him? 

Minhyun waited, knowing that Daniel wouldn’t miss a chance to stir the pot. He was smarter than Seongwoo gave him credit for. He was smarter than even Minhyun sometimes gave him credit for. 

“Seongwoo went home with someone,” he nailed down the lid and Minhyun tried to smile through the sudden icy tightness of his chest. 

“Fucking slut,” Minhyun said dryly, tightening his grip on his phone and feeling the glass shards stab into his palm. 

Daniel just laughed. 

 

Minhyun listened to the phone ring for what felt like hours before it finally sent him to the answering machine, thankfully his bet was right and Seongwoo was still asleep. 

“Sorry about last night,” he said after the beep sounded, trying to act genuine as he grit his teeth against the pools of hatred he felt leaking out of his pores. “I think we both said and did some things we didn’t mean. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” 

He hung up the phone with more force needed than necessary and fell asleep thinking about poetry and Seongwoo’s brains splattered against a wall.

**Author's Note:**

> i love jaehwan but no one else fit heather duke as well as him im sorry
> 
> let me know if u see any mistakes i can't edit for shit


End file.
